


<愛情魔藥>.(左下)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】愛情魔藥 [3]
Category: seulrene - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】愛情魔藥 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593022
Kudos: 6





	.(左下)

-  
康瑟琪側躺在辦公室沙發上，頭枕著扶手，懷裡還抱著一個鳳梨造型的娃娃。

這間辦公室的裝潢很別緻，大大小小的燈漂浮在半空中，照理來說應該很有情調，但似乎是感受到主人的那份焦躁，此刻那些光亮忽明忽滅，一下亮的刺眼，一下又急速的全部熄滅，空間歸於一片漆黑。

這些燈泡是對的。  
正氣師局局長康瑟琪現在的確煩惱的不得了。

然而她煩惱的並不是哪邊的黑巫師勢力又崛起了。  
也不是哪個地區的犯罪率提升。

更何況，她才剛出完一個極其困難的任務回來。

平常能讓康瑟琪真正煩惱的。  
就只有兩件事。

第一件事，餓肚子。  
第二件事，她的戀人裴柱現生氣了。

而事實上，這兩件事又有某種程度的因果關係。  
裴柱現已經好幾天不理她了，更何況是煮飯給她吃。

黑魔法雖然有致命的危險，可是幾乎都有相應的咒語可以抗衡。

但戀人生氣這回事，和出任務可一點都不一樣。  
她更像是，你知道大事不妙了，但對於要用什麼方法解除危機，弱點在哪裡...

一點提示也不給。  
更別說是頭緒。

而且裴柱現，她完美的另一半，根本一點弱點也沒有。  
用力捏了無辜的鳳梨娃娃好大一下，康瑟琪嘆了一口氣。

裴柱現的弱點..  
裴柱現的弱點...

隨後又轉身把臉埋到沙發軟墊裡開始蠕動。

任務…慶功宴…  
任務、慶功宴…

任務，慶功宴。  
對了！

過了一陣子，康瑟琪坐起身，似乎是想到了什麼，她打開自己桌前的褐色箱子，拿出一只玻璃瓶，並毫不猶豫的仰頭喝下，開始傻呵呵的笑起來。

辦公室的燈泡變成溫暖的橘黃色。

-

相比康瑟琪的辦公室，這個房間的裝潢略顯簡單。  
接近門口的玻璃櫃裡放著有些陳舊的球棒，但可以看得出收藏的很好，旁邊的幾個金色獎牌都擦的發亮。

當然還有辦公桌上木質相框裡笑的開朗的合照。

雖然合照裡的其中一位主角正坐在桌子前認真辦公，而且其實大多數的時候都是不苟言笑，實在很難與照片裡的人聯想在一塊。  
壁爐裡的柴火劈哩啪啦的作響，忽然間，火焰中竄出一道強烈的綠光。

嗯？  
裴柱現從羊皮紙堆裡抬起頭，眉頭鎖的更深了。

一個穿著黑色長袍的人在一聲巨響後從壁爐裡走了出來。  
嗯…應該說是腳步踉蹌的跌落在地毯上會更加恰當。

魔法部裡的聯絡網十分嚴密，這間秘密的辦公室並不是部長正式的辦公室，而像是裴柱現私人的休息室，整個魔法部，不，應該說是全世界知道如何用呼嚕粉出入的人就只有一個。

而那個人正趴在地上，雙頰有著不自然的紅暈，表情憨厚的向裴柱現招手。

「嗨。」  
「是我們家的…級長大人…嘿嘿嘿…」

裴柱現咬著唇，不自覺的挑起一邊眉毛，捏緊手中的羽毛筆。

但康瑟琪似乎一點也不想等她反應過來，她跌跌撞撞的朝裴柱現走過去，直接繞過辦公桌，用力的把黑色滾輪皮椅向後推到牆上。

「康瑟－」  
裴柱現驚呼一聲，但康瑟琪動作很快，她俐落的跨坐上來，並用唇堵住了戀人的。

這個吻十分急躁，康瑟琪抵著她的肩膀才剛輕碰了一下嘴唇，就迫切的想繼續追擊，卻被裴柱現巧妙的躲開，椅子本來就是一人坐的，因為激烈的動作康瑟琪險些跌了下去，裴柱現一隻手抱緊她的腰部讓戀人完全倚靠在自己身上，另一隻手輕輕彈指，背後的皮椅就變成一套非常舒適的單人沙發。

「起來，康瑟琪。」  
裴柱現的語氣有些不耐，動作卻是溫柔的，她騰出手來揉揉康瑟琪蓬鬆的頭髮，眼神裡除了生氣，還帶著一點擔憂。

可康瑟琪完全沒有要收斂的意思，反而更變本加厲。  
她發出嬰兒般的嚶嚀，在剛才被拒絕後整個臉頰都氣鼓鼓的，康瑟琪撐起身子，緩緩的後退了一些，長袍的領口因為她的動作此刻終於完全散了開來。

因為剛才急切的動作沒發現到的細節現在裴柱現倒是全看到了。

比如康瑟琪臉頰不自然的紅暈。  
比如康瑟琪最近挑染了頭髮，內側有幾根墨綠色的髮絲其實還挺好看的。  
比如康瑟琪其實今天穿的是霍格華茲的長袍。

比如、就比如…  
她長袍裡，什麼也沒穿。

大開的領口裡裸露出大片白皙的皮膚，還能看到更深處隱隱約約的粉色。

裴柱現睜大雙眼，紅暈從脖頸攀上臉頰，那雙大多數時間都保持淡漠的瞳孔正在晃動，甚至滿盈著不可置信，當然，還有其他炙熱的情感。

察覺戀人的身體變得僵硬，康瑟琪勾起嘴角，趁著她還處於驚慌，握著裴柱現的手探進長袍裡，覆上自己的胸口，深紅色布料上繡的獅子正無聲的閃閃發光。

「康瑟琪…你…」  
「別鬧。」  
裴柱現倒吸一口涼氣，她試圖讓語氣和眼神兇狠一些，卻發現說出口的每一個字都在打顫。

果然，康瑟琪滿意的輕笑起來，湊近裴柱現的耳邊低聲呢喃。

「我好喜歡歐尼叫我的名字。」

滾燙的吐息拂過裴柱現敏感的耳廓，柔軟的舌頭在耳垂上輕輕舔吮。  
吻一路移向側頸，手也隨之使力，控制裴柱現的手揉捏著自己的柔軟。

指尖碰觸到胸口上的嫣紅時，康瑟琪忍不住呻吟了一聲。  
而裴柱現只覺得腦袋一片空白，不曉得是否出自於本意，她任憑戀人隨後更放肆的牽著自己的手撫摸她姣好的身體。

明明是控制者的康瑟琪因為肌膚感受到的愛撫完全失去重心，倒在裴柱現身上重重的喘息。

「歐尼…」  
「柱現歐尼…你又臉紅了耶。」  
「就像那天一樣。」

康瑟琪費力的抬起頭，像撒嬌的小動物一樣，用鼻尖蹭著裴柱現燒紅的臉頰。

「我知道的…知道的哦…」  
「歐尼最喜歡我穿長袍了對不對…」

「那時候明明歐尼都忍耐了那麼久…」  
「最後還是在萬應室對我…哼…」

「我知道…嗚…」  
「柱現歐尼。」

「什麼都好的…」  
「我的柱現歐尼。」

「你的弱點。」  
「就是我。」

\-------------------------------------------------------------

「柱現歐尼！」  
「難道我不可愛嗎？」

「可愛啊。」  
年上放下書本，寵溺的摸了摸康瑟琪的頭，眼神並沒有完全看著她。

「那…為什麼…唔－」  
康瑟琪勾住裴柱現的脖頸，整個人掛在戀人身上，欲言又止。

沒想到話還沒說完，裴柱現只是撇過頭來溫柔的輕啄她的眉間，隨後又捧住她的臉，把臉頰肉都向中間集中，嘴唇嘟起來的樣子十分可愛，讓裴柱現忍不住又向前輕碰一下，發出輕脆的啵一聲。

「瑟琪很可愛。」  
「而且不可以再更可愛了。」

「我…」  
康瑟琪還想再說些什麼，可裴柱現只是把康瑟琪的手拉了下來，捏一捏手心又拍拍她的頭。

「時間不早了。」  
「再不讓你回房的話我會被你們教授念的。」  
「走吧。」

「噢，好吧。」

康瑟琪今年已經是葛萊芬多4年級的學生了。

4年級，差不多是青春期的年紀。

好奇、愛慕，對於戀愛的摸索才正在起點。  
在回交誼廳的路上偶爾還會撞見在走廊上卿卿我我的年輕情侶。

很奇怪，明明剛入學的時候也不是沒有看過。  
可是最近，每次看到當眾親熱的情侶時，康瑟琪總覺得心跳加速，心情莫名的浮躁。

而康瑟琪由此也產生了一個煩惱。  
那就是交往兩年的戀人對自己似乎不感興趣這件事。

明明我們也是校園情侶阿。

也不是說完全的不感興趣。  
畢竟在還沒在一起以前，還是裴柱現先主動的。

主動親自己的臉頰。  
臉頰…

唉。

兩人的關係也止於親吻臉頰，還有蜻蜓點水的吻。  
每次想嘗試著主動一點，卻好像總是會被巧妙的躲開，或是技巧性的轉移話題。

不是摸摸自己的頭說著該回交誼廳了，不然就是一個溫暖的擁抱。  
上次在萬應室一起念書的時候還說了什麼，可愛？

什麼可愛啊？！  
我又不是什麼家庭小精靈還是寵物小貓，真是的。

難得的連續假期，這個地方煙霧瀰漫，人聲嘈雜，甚至一點都和整潔沾不上邊。  
但絕對是家鄉遠在異國的學生首選的去處。

「唉…」  
康瑟琪把剩下半杯的奶油啤酒一飲而盡，頭重重的磕在桌面上，發出碰的一聲。

「怎麼了。」  
孫勝完瞄了一眼康瑟琪背後的牆壁，美麗的羅梅塔夫人迅速的穿過一個又一個的畫像來到他們身邊，甚至呼朋引伴的坐成一圈，生動的豎起耳朵想聽聽看現今年輕人的煩惱都有些什麼。

「我不知道…」  
「不知道什麼？」

「我不知道柱現歐尼是不是真的喜歡我。」

梅林阿。  
她都數不清這已經是康瑟琪第N次問這個問題了。

「瑟琪，為什麼又這麼說？」  
「我肯定、保證、發誓，她絕對是真的喜歡你。」  
孫勝完想起去年在雷文克勞交誼廳裴柱現那道可以殺人的目光，到現在還是不禁打了個寒顫。

「要不然…」  
「不然她為什麼…」

「我們都交、交、交往了…」

「為什麼都…」  
「為什麼…好像對我一點興趣也沒有…」

「她都不、不碰我…」  
「故意…不、碰我…」

康瑟琪伸直手臂，下巴磕在桌面上，她的酒量本來就不太好，加上方才又喝得太急，果然酒意一下子就來了。

葛萊芬多的王牌打擊手雙頰跟眼角都染上鮮明的紅色，說話的聲音也變得黏糊糊的，噘起嘴委屈巴巴的樣子像極了孫勝完上個月才在教科書裡看見的玻璃獸。

昏昏沉沉的，康瑟琪在意識漸漸混濁以前，最後的記憶是自己的摯友輕脆的笑聲還有斬釘截鐵的語氣。

「瑟琪。」

「我覺得裴柱現也許不是不喜歡你。」  
「而是，比你想的還要喜歡你阿。」

-

醒來的時候世界仍然在天旋地轉，康瑟琪費力的睜開眼，好不容易坐起身，花了幾秒鐘的時間才發現這裡是萬應室。

在腦中推敲著應該是自己喝醉了以後，被好心的孫勝完轉交給戀人照顧。

這裡是她平常和裴柱現約會的地方，也是他們的秘密基地。

和他們第一次來的時候已經大不相同，不僅有漂亮的燈具，房間裡的家具也非常齊全，3+2+1的沙發套組，60吋大的電視，一張舒適的大床，甚至在轉角還有開闊的廚房…。

比起「房間」，這更像是一個「家」。

不遠處的小茶几上擺著一盆乾淨的溫水，旁邊還有摺疊好的毛巾。  
正疑惑著戀人的去處，康瑟琪就看見了裴柱現側躺在兩人坐的沙發上，一隻手扯著黃色的小雞毯子，另一隻手還拿著看到一半的書籍，睡得很沉。

康瑟琪撐著臉頰，看著裴柱現平靜的睡顏，有些出神。  
她的戀人已經7年級了。  
再過一年就要畢業了，現在應該正忙於準備N.E.W.T.。

N.E.W.T.  
又被稱為超級疲勞轟炸巫術測驗。

尤其是對裴柱現自我要求這麼高的人而言，每天幾乎除了吃飯的時間都在念書。

啊，還有來看自己比賽。  
明明都那麼忙了。

為什麼呢？  
為什麼喜歡我呢？

難道就因為我送解藥…  
還是…

到底為什麼呢。

康瑟琪淺淺的嘆了一口氣，正猶豫著要不要幫裴柱現把書本收好，眼角卻注意到遠處有一團銀白色的光芒正在閃爍。

她有些發愣，好像來自記憶深處的某件事突然被勾動了一下。  
康瑟琪小心翼翼的站起身朝光源走去，繞過廚房，她發現有一個她從沒注意過的屏風圍成一個ㄇ字型，背後的牆壁反射出剛剛的光芒，一跳一跳的，刺眼的程度更加強烈。

她毫不遲疑的繞過去，發現是一個騰空的盆，材質很特別，既像是木頭，又像是金屬，盆口的邊緣寫滿康瑟琪看不懂的神祕文字，銀白色的物質漂浮在半空中互相纏繞，她不能夠準確的描述那些物質，硬要形容的話，他們接近於液體和氣體的中間值。

不過身為學霸的朋友，康瑟琪似乎猜測到了這是什麼，她的心跳突然加快，彷彿正在接近什麼不可告人的秘密，她抽出口袋裡的櫻桃木魔杖，朝著空氣的中心輕輕點了一下。

果然眼前的物質開始飛快的旋轉，並漸漸變的透明，空氣中的壓力正急速上升，彷彿每一個分子都在用力擠壓康瑟琪的身體。

地板強烈的晃動，康瑟琪的尖叫聲還卡在喉頭，就已經開始墜落。

-

這一天的天氣很好，炙熱的陽光灑在綠油油的草皮還有每一個熱情加油的學生臉上。

筆直的格子柱，還有不同高低的三個圓圈，劃破空氣的颼颼聲。  
康瑟琪瞇起眼，這裡是她再也熟悉不過的地方。

魁地奇球場。

不過，這個視野，說來好像也沒那麼熟悉。

康瑟琪在觀眾席轉過頭，包圍住自己的是一整片的深藍色。  
還有一大票嘰嘰喳喳的討論和歡呼聲。

她心裡起了一些想法，便伸直脖子張望了一會兒。

果然，一位黑色長髮的女孩正坐在離自己不遠處的位子上看書，似乎對這一場比賽漠不關心。

她就連側臉也非常美麗，高挺的鼻梁是完美的三角線條，偶爾看到困難的地方時還會皺一皺眉，雙眼十分專注的盯著書本，明明十分清澈，卻又讓人感覺深不見底。

那是四年級的裴柱現。

在儲思盆裡的時間也會暫停嗎？  
畢竟毫無疑問的，康瑟琪剛才又心動了一次。

直到周圍的騷動才讓康瑟琪回過神來。  
正在疑惑發生了什麼，一顆博格突然出現在自己正前方的空氣，身為打擊手的本能讓康瑟琪的神經繃緊起來。

可沒想到下一秒事態卻完全往另外一個方向發展。

嗯，意義上的，另外一個「方向」。

那顆博格只在康瑟琪眼前停留了一秒鐘。  
便加速的朝另一個方向用力砸去。

在認清方向後康瑟琪驚慌的轉頭，恐懼占滿了腦海。

不會、不會吧。

是裴柱現所在的位置。

想起身去追已經來不及了，更何況康瑟琪在記憶裡的存在更像是碰觸不到實體的「鬼魂」，就算追到了也是徒勞無功。

博格的速度很快。

正在看書的女孩顯然也因為周圍的噪音發現了這個事實，她捏緊書本的邊緣，好看的眉毛此刻皺成一團。

咻－  
深棕色的皮質大球一點也沒有減速的跡象，而是用盡全力的向前奔馳。  
眼看著和裴柱現的距離越來越近，就快要直直的撞上－

不、  
不可以、  
不要！

康瑟琪大吼著，卻一點用也沒有。  
不過她很快的就放心了。

因為她看見裴柱現只是冷靜的瞇起眼，並反應迅速的從長袍內袋抽出魔杖，嘴裡念念有詞。

應該是減速咒之類的吧，把傷害降到最小的咒語。

果然是柱現歐尼。  
白擔心了。

碰！

出乎康瑟琪意料之外的，遠方傳來一聲巨響。  
咦，減速的咒語會有這樣的巨響嗎？

不對，好像哪裡怪怪的。  
康瑟琪抓著頭，似乎有些記憶的片段在腦海中拼拼湊湊。

而遠方的裴柱現還緊握著魔杖，眉頭一點也沒有放鬆。

她瞇起眼，在縫隙中看見一個深紅色長袍的人從自己眼前快速的飛了過去，還像被擊飛的棒球一樣打轉了好幾圈，力道之大讓她幾乎都要飛出球場邊緣了。

懷裡還抱著那顆深棕色的博格。

直到這時候康瑟琪才想起來是怎麼回事，一股羞恥感湧上心頭。  
她拍了拍自己的腦袋，並恨不得把眼前的這一切快轉。

「欸。」  
「他們不會是在打架吧？」

「同隊的還…」  
事與願違，周邊很快傳來議論的聲音。

來了。  
那個人來了。

「喂！你們怎麼回事啊！」  
「比賽是這樣子打的嗎？！」

「怎麼可以故意把球打到觀眾席？！」

「都要打到人了你們沒有看見嗎？！」  
「很危險欸！」

剛才還抱著博格的葛萊芬多打擊手怒氣沖沖的把球棒摔到地上，並筆直的朝著同隊的隊友飛去，一抵達目的地就扯著人家的領口怒吼。

康瑟琪完全想起來了。

這是她一年級剛進球隊時沒多久的那場比賽。  
因為不滿自己隊上的學長，將球故意打到觀眾席的方向轉移注意力，想趁機捉到金探子的戰術。

然後當著全校的面和學長打了起來。  
果不其然的，事後被罰了禁賽一個月。

丟臉，真的是太丟臉了。

怎麼、怎麼會是來這種記憶呢？  
康瑟琪咬著嘴唇，轉頭看向四年級的裴柱現。

卻看見裴柱現手裡握著魔杖，低下頭淡淡的露出了一個微笑，臉頰緋紅。

接下來的場景幾乎都是康瑟琪所熟悉的。  
應該說是既熟悉，又有點陌生。

比如康瑟琪和家庭小精靈愉快的在霍格華茲的角落，你一口我一口的分食鹹派的記憶仍然鮮明。  
可她這一次卻在同一時間看見了走廊的轉角抱著書堆正在咯咯笑的裴柱現。

比如康瑟琪在魂拚柳前大力的揮舞雙臂喊著不行時，她看見了裴柱現早就從長袍口袋抽出魔杖還有她擔心的神情。

比如她在走廊的盡頭老是偷看裴柱現，總會要到最後一刻，上課鐘聲響起的時候，不得不悻悻然的拖著腳步回到教室。  
但這一次她看見她每次全力跑回教室時，原來那個人就會轉頭盯著她的背影傻笑。

再來的畫面幾乎都是康瑟琪熟悉的部分。  
然後來到康瑟琪最好奇的地方。

從穿著和學校裡的裝飾推敲，應該正是剛交往沒多久的時候。  
那是兩人的第一個聖誕節。

和裴柱現一起。  
似乎做什麼都很開心。

散步也好，出去玩也好。  
甚至什麼都不做也好。

當然一整天約會的結尾還是在萬應室裡。  
明明很晚了，康瑟琪卻還是拉著裴柱現的手，倚在戀人的肩頭，叨叨絮絮的說著瑣事，只是抵擋不了眼皮的越發沉重。

果然，沒能堅持多久，聲音也變得斷斷續續。

康瑟琪很快的就睡著了，頭一下一下的點著，裴柱現寵溺的勾起嘴角，正準備起身讓康瑟琪躺好，沒想到年下突然圈住自己的腰部，像抱住什麼大型抱枕一樣，整個人貼了上來，離的非常非常近。

屬於少女的柔軟此刻正和自己的相貼。

戀人的一吐一息，都讓裴柱現的皮膚越發滾燙，撇頭一看，康瑟琪誘人的紅唇甚至緊貼在自己的脖頸上。

呼吸很快就變得粗重。  
她用另一隻手捏一捏自己的臉頰，試圖讓自己平靜一些，雖然她明知只是徒勞無功。

再看向康瑟琪熟睡的臉。  
圓呼呼的，明明曬那麼多太陽皮膚卻也不黑，倒像是蒸熟的饅頭一樣，可愛是其次，在戀人的眼裡看起來白嫩又可口才是問題。

裴柱現緊皺著眉頭，深呼吸了一大口氣，最後只是把康瑟琪抱得更緊，輕柔的一吻落在眉心。

「瑟琪阿。」  
「你快一點長大。」

「好不好。」


End file.
